


Gilmore girls get Married

by MTL17



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, F/F, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9873818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Rory pops the question to the person she always secretly wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore girls and have no association with anyone involved in the show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Marry me."

Lorelai Gilmore turned to her daughter and stared at her in disbelief at what she had just heard. She repeated it in her mind over and over again to make sure she hadn't misheard, and then she quickly replied, "What?"

"Marry me." Rory repeated, slipping down onto one knee and pulling a little black box out of her pocket.

Rory then opened it to reveal the engagement ring she had been carrying around for what felt like forever and then opened her mouth to begin the speech she had been practising since she was a little girl. Even back then she knew she was in love with her mother, just as she knew she would have to hide it, even though she didn't get that it was 'wrong', she just wanted this wonderful woman to be hers. Which had been one of the many things she was going to say, and yet in the moment all she could do was kneel there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water while her Mom just stared at her in disbelief. For a horrible moment Rory thought her failure to speak would cost her the woman she loved. She should have known better.

"Oh Rory, yes. Yes, yes, yes, YES!" Lorelai replied, sounding breathless in the beginning but slowly recovering and then exclaiming that last part.

It was ironic, the Gilmore girls normally talk to mile a minute about everything and nothing. Many complained about it, especially her Mom who could do that with anyone. Rory could only do it with someone she was comfortable with, her Mom most of all, and yet at one of the most important moments in their lives they barely said a thing. Just the bare minimum to make it official, that they were getting married, and then all of a sudden they were both standing up and crashing their lips together. The bottom of the relationship even pushed her tongue into the top's mouth, which took Rory by surprise for a moment, before she quickly regained control of her bitch by grabbing a firm hold of her Mom's butt and giving it a good squeeze, which distracted the slut long enough for Rory to take control.

Lorelai happily let her and then after a few long minutes of passionate kissing she pulled back slightly and whimpered, "Oh Rory, I waited so long for this."

"Me too." Rory confessed, her eyes tearing up just like the older brunette as she cupped her mother's face and added, "My whole life."

Smiling softly Lorelai kissed her daughter again and then told her, "Take me to bed."

Rory smirked, "Careful Mom, that sounded like a command."

"It wasn't meant too." Lorelai promised, blushing at her mistake, "Mommy knows her place, and she loves it when her baby girl fucks her in front of the TV on movie night, but I just thought that our bed would be more appropriate to celebrate our engagement."

For a few long seconds Rory forced her face to be stern, before she smiled, "It's okay, I wanna make love to you in our bed too."

Lorelai smiled softly, "I love you Rory."

"I love you too Mom." Rory softly said before slapping her mother's ass as hard as she could, "Now get up those stairs so I can fuck you!"

After letting out a little giggle the older brunette quickly headed to the stairs, Rory following close behind so she could admire the ass she had been obsessed with since puberty, her Mom making sure to wiggle it as much as she could with every step she took. Just like Rory had trained her to do. As a result by the time they got to their bedroom Rory was in no mood for her mother's usual cheek, and she pulled her in for another deep kiss, this one much rougher than before as the Gilmore girls tore off each other's clothes and got onto the bed they had shared ever since Rory's 18th birthday. They then continued making out like teenagers until Rory started kissing her way south.

She made sure to spend a few minutes kissing, sucking and even licking her mother's neck, but it wasn't long before Rory was making her way down even further so she could do the same to her Mom's tits. It always gave her such a thrill to suckle on the nipples which had provided her sustenance when she was an infant, and this time was no different, especially when the older brunette cupped her head gently to her chest and gently pulled her into her as a way to encourage her to suck harder. Which was one of the few times her Mom was given a chance to do anything remotely dominant. Like most times it didn't last that long as Rory was soon moving her hand up to tweak the nipple which wasn't in her mouth, causing the older woman to cry out and let go of her.

Lorelai got the message loud and clear. Sometimes Rory like the further reminder of what the relationship had once been, it was the same reason she sometimes let Lorelai hold her, but mostly they both like to revel in their new wickedly kinky relationship. Lorelai opened her mouth to quip something like 'you couldn't blame a girl for trying', but her baby girl knew her so well and Rory took that moment to tweak her nipple again, while biting down on the other. After that Lorelai made sure to keep quiet, other than the constant moans, groans, whimpers and cries of course. Because again Lorelai got the message, shut up and stay still, so I can have my way with you.

It was a very familiar message, one that Lorelai had receive so much from her daughter over the past five years she'd know it in any form it took. Okay, sometimes she' pretend not to, but that was just because sometimes she was in the mood for a little spanking, and it was so easy for her to get one. Normally she didn't even have to try, but Lorelai definitely wasn't in the mood now, and she suspected Rory wasn't either. No, this wasn't a night for mother/daughter BDSM fun. This was a night for mother/daughter love-making, as proven by the torturously long time Rory took in playing with her tits, which was almost surprising given how quickly the rest of the foreplay had been, but that was Rory. Always keeping her on her toes, even now.

Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth Rory went, kissing her way down one boob and up the other as she switched between nipples. Which normally Lorelai loved, but perhaps again in the name of keeping her on her toes, or just because she couldn't resist, Rory had started out frantically licking and sucking her nipples right from the get go, and while that had been wonderful in the beginning because after having Rory proposed to her Lorelai was so ready for rough treatment, it just continued so long that Lorelai was whimpering for mercy. She wanted Rory to go lower so badly, but as the bitch of the relationship it wasn't her place to push Rory into anything she didn't want to do yet.

So Lorelai was forced to just lay there whimpering until finally Rory started slowly kissing her way down her flat stomach. Rory then teased her further by going down one leg and then up the other a few times, and then the younger brunette kissed the area directly surrounding Lorelai's cunt, which had Lorelai not only whimpering pathetically, but practically crying. Then just when it didn't feel like Rory was ever going to give her Mom what she so desperately wanted suddenly the wicked top grinned up at the bottom, stuck out her tongue, and while still looking up at Lorelai pressed her tongue to the bottom of the older Gilmore's pussy and slid it all the way up to the top.

That feeling was so intense that Lorelai dropped her head back against the bed and let out a long cry followed by encouragement, "Oh God that's it baby girl, lick Mommy! Mmmmmm, lick Mommy's pussy. Oh fuck Rory, just like that, oh baby, oooooooooh Gooooooooddddddddd!"

Rory continued looking up at her mother for the first couple of licks, but inevitably she closed her eyes so she could block everything out which wasn't the heavenly flavour of her own Mom's pussy juice. No matter how many times that flavour hit her taste-buds Rory would never stop being amazed that she got to taste it. That she'd been able to seduce her mother into letting her fulfil her most taboo desires, and they were everything she used to fantasise about and more. Most importantly of all no matter how wrong some people may think it was it felt natural to her, like this was something she was literally born to do, and it was wonderful to know that her mother felt the exact same way given the way she was encouraging her.

True, her Mom had kind of freaked out a little bit the morning after their first time together, but she quickly got over that and the Gilmore girls had been living in ultra-forbidden bliss ever since, one naturally filled with a lot of pussy eating. However despite making it very clear right from the start she was going to be the top in the relationship Rory was the one spending the majority of the time going down on her Mom. From what she'd read online that was normally the role of the bottom, and some tops didn't even do it, which Rory would never understand, because pussy just tasted so good. How could anyone not want to eat it?

Although it was more than just the taste she liked. That was still a thrill, but the main reason Rory loved this so much was because she was licking the hole she had once been pushed out of, something her mother used to rejoice in telling her in overly graphic detail, and while she didn't do that anymore Rory never forgot about it. In fact it often echoed in her mind whenever she was going down on her mother just to make this twisted and forbidden act more wicked in her mind. Although she just needed to look up at the beautiful woman she was eating out to do that, or just listen to the wonderful things that she was saying.

Of course as much as Rory loved every part of eating her Mom's pussy, especially the beginning, and tried to drag it out for as long as possible she wasn't a cruel or unfair top. She knew when teasing became too much, and by her standards she didn't even tease the older woman that much as this wasn't a night for teasing, but for celebration. So right from the start Rory made sure to lick her Mom's clit with every other stroke of her tongue, and it wasn't long before it was every stroke. Then, just as her Mom was really starting to whine, she took that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucked it for a full five seconds before going back to the pussy licking, and even then she made sure to linger on her mother's clit with every lick.

Lorelai loved the fact that she had raised such a cunt craving dyke as a daughter. Of course it wasn't her intention, but she had accidentally created the perfect lover, one who was almost ridiculously selfless when it came to giving pleasure. Most of the time Lorelai had to fight for the right of eating her daughter's pussy, and honestly she didn't fight very harder for it as while Rory was wonderfully selfless Lorelai just couldn't help selfishly taking advantage of it and allowing Rory to spoil her as much as she wanted. Which was a lot. Like Lorelai was getting suspicious Rory was trying to kill her with amazing orgasms. And that was just from going down on her, combined with everything else the evidence was pretty damning, but Lorelai was just too damn drunk with pleasure to care.

Unfortunately her selfishness didn't end there as Lorelai struggled not to demand the amazing orgasms, or at least the stronger amount of pleasure, that she had become accustomed to receiving from her daughter, especially as this was one of those nights Rory only seemed too happy to accommodate her every whim. At least until they reached the point was she was teasing her entrance with her tongue, as that seemed to last for what felt like an eternity, Lorelai became increasingly desperate to receive what she wanted, and in turn becoming more verbal, confident in the belief that like a whining infinite her needs would eventually be met.

"Fuck me! Fuck Mommy with your tongue!" Lorelai demanded shamelessly, both hands firmly on Rory's head to try and push her further into her cunt, "Mmmmmm, shove your tongue as deep inside Mommy's cunt as it will go and fuck her with it. Ohhhhhhh fuck, please Rory, fuck Mommy. Mommy needs to get fucked! Ooooooooh, Mommy needs to get fucked by your talented little tongue. Please baby, please tongue fuck Mommy. Tongue fuck me so I can cum in your mouth. Aaaaaaaahhhhhh God Rory, tongue fuck Mommy so she can cum in her baby girl's mouth and all over her pretty little face. Oooooooohhhhhhhh please, please just fuck me!"

"You talk too much." Rory suddenly interrupted.

Instead of elaborating Rory buried her face back inside her mother's cunt, and despite only leaving it a second or two beforehand Lorelai was grateful for that fact as she was already beginning to miss her daughters tongue against her pussy lips, her entrance and particularly her clit. But these actions left Lorelai baffled. Had she said something wrong? Because all that was pretty normal for them, and Rory had made it very clear she loved that sort of thing. They both did, as it was a reminder of exactly what their relationship was, which made the sex between them even nastier. Besides, words were their thing. Something they did better than anybody. Well, that and sex.

Suddenly everything became clear as Rory started to slowly shuffle her way around the bed so that her cute little butt was slowly approaching Lorelai's face, Lorelai's eyes lighting up as she realised she would have a rare chance to return the favour. One she was determined not to waste. Which was why as soon as Rory's butt was over her head she reached up, grabbed it with both hands and then roughly shoved her daughter down onto her face. Lorelai then started eagerly lapping away at the tasty treat that was now pressed against her mouth, making her daughter in turn moan into her cunt, which felt oh so good. But that was a side effect, Lorelai reminded herself. What was important now was pleasing Rory, and that was what she did, given the way her daughter continued to moan in pleasure.

Rory didn't let herself be distracted by that. At least not completely. Sure, she stopped for a few seconds, but that had just as much to do with her Mom roughly pulling her down on top of her as it did the pleasure from that first lick. It certainly was not long until she began licking her Mom's pussy again, and despite her now constant moans, groans, whimpers and gasps of pleasure she continued her task. Most of those sounds of pleasure were even directed directly into the older brunette's pussy, which in turn gave her pleasure. Although it often caused her mother to moan into her cunt, which was a vicious cycle, albeit a very enjoyable one.

To be fair while she kept licking pussy Rory did slow down a little bit, but that was just so her mother could catch up, the older woman clearly getting the message given the way she went at Rory's pussy. Or maybe she was just taking advantage of this rare opportunity. Either way Rory was grateful, because at this point she was aching to taste her Mom's cum, and cumming herself in the process would be quite the bonus. So much so it made her wonder why she didn't 69 with her mother as frequently as she went down on her. Which of course was a stupid question, as she knew the answer. As while she continued pleasuring the woman who gave her life Rory just couldn't savour it like she could when she was completely in control of the pussy eating.

Besides, unless she gave her Mom spacific orders to it was very likely the older woman would rush things, now being no exception as her mother only spent a few minutes licking the full length of her pussy before concentrating on her clit, and even when she had been just licking pussy the other brunette had made sure to hit her clit every single time. Not that Rory was complaining. This was exactly what she wanted, which was why she hadn't bothered giving any spacific orders as she knew her mother's impatience could be relied on. As a result soon both Gilmore girls were ready to cum, and while Rory tried to savour that fact it wasn't long before she was pushing her tongue as deep into her mother as it would go.

Her Mom copied her actions almost immediately and both Gilmore girls cried out and whimpered into each other's cunts before literally beginning to fuck each other. It was a testament to her Mom's eagerness for her pussy, or perhaps their mutual eagerness and lust for each other, that the Gilmore girls were able to cum simultaneously, like a well oiled machine the two brunettes quickly pulling out their tongues, wrapping their mouths as tightly around the holes in front of them and proceeding to swallow as much girl cum as possible. Which of course was a process repeated over and over again, both Gilmore girls becoming completely lost in the wonderful act.

Lorelai had no idea how much she came, or how much Rory did, but it was enough for her to question why they didn't do this more often. Or more accurately why she didn't beg for the privilege of them doing this more often, as the decision was of course Rory's to make. Because Lorelai loved her daughter pushing her around, and worshipping her body, but surely this was a no-brainer? This way they were both getting pleasure, and while Lorelai loved being a bottom for her baby girl it was nice to be equals sometimes, and there was no better way of feeling that than this. And it certainly enhanced the feeling that this was lovemaking, which was appropriate for the night they became engaged.

She didn't know how they were going to pull it off, but the idea of marrying her own daughter was just making Lorelai's orgasms, and pleasure in general, that much more powerful and she was sure Rory felt the same way. Hell, just realising mid-orgasm that her baby girl was now her fiancée pushed Lorelai into another climax, one which literally made her cry because it was so intense. Or maybe she was just feeling emotionally overwhelmed. It was probably a combination of both, and Lorelai continued feeling that way as she imagined herself and her daughter in wedding dresses, saying their I-dos and being pronounced wife and wife in front of a crowd of their friends and family.

The romance was dampened somewhat as Rory began playing with the butt-plug stuffed up Lorelai's ass. By now Lorelai was so used to having it in there she pretty much forgot about it. Sure, her ass had clampdown wonderfully on it during her orgasms, but it wasn't until Rory grabbed onto it and started to pull it in and out of her butt that Lorelai truly remembered it was there. Mostly because it made her orgasms that much more intense, but also Rory was subtly reminding her she was her bitch. It was also why she began grinding down on her face, which Lorelai's submissive side loved, but she kind of wish the feeling of equals could have lasted longer.

Which was quickly forgotten when Rory turned around, roughly kissed her and growled, "Give me that ass! I NEED to take you NOW!"

With that Rory got off to retrieve a dildo, hopefully a big one, leaving Lorelai to flip over onto all fours and wiggle her slutty little butt at her daughter, which she did in a matter of seconds. Then, because she had zero patients, Lorelai looked over her shoulder while still wiggling her butt so she could watch her daughter slowly pull a strap-on from their toy collection, her eyes lighting up at Rory's choice of a nice 12 incher. Naturally Rory caught her looking, but the top just gave her a playful smile and then slowly stepped into the harness, pulled it up her thighs and then tightened it around her waist before beginning to rub the lube onto it. And since Rory was teasing her Lorelai had no problem doing the same, first with the butt wiggling, then by slapping her ass and begging her daughter to fuck her.

"Fuck me! Fuck Mommy's ass." Lorelai begged shamelessly, "Oh Rory, fuck Mommy's butt hard and deep like the ass whore she is. Mommy wants her ass fucked by her baby girl. Please Rory, shove every inch of your dick into my whore ass so you can remind me that I'm your bitch. Mmmmm, remind Mommy that she's your bitch Rory, remind Mommy by butt fucking her hard!"

Rory Gilmore loved every part of her mother's body, but her favourite was by far her juicy rump. It was just so juicy and fuck-able, and while she knew her Mom sometimes worried it was too fat in her eyes it was perfect, and made to be fucked. That's why she had insisted on first date anal, and ever since Rory had been giving her precious Mommy daily butt fucks, and she knew she couldn't possibly not give that ass what it deserved on such a special night. But as eager she always was to fuck it Rory couldn't help but get lost in staring at it whenever it was presented to her like this, especially when her mother was wiggling it or begging to be butt fucked.

Eventually though Rory advanced on her pray and firmly said, "Shut up Mom and spread your cheeks!"

Instantly doing as she was told the older brunette presented Rory with a great look of that butt-plug stuffed in her favourite fuck hole. Occasionally Rory didn't plug her mother's butt when she felt like giving her a nice long rim job or something, but most of the time Lorelai Gilmore's ass was stretched by a big toy, a fact which both mother and daughter loved. Mostly because it was a sign of Rory's ownership over her favourite hole, but it was also incredibly hot to be able to easily slip inside that perfect ass whenever she wanted. Which was exactly what Rory did, immediately pulling the plug out and replacing it with her lubed up strap-on.

Considering Rory had been practically living inside her mother's ass for the past five years she probably didn't need this much lube, and there had been several occasions they had made do with a little spit, but as much as Rory loved getting a little rough and Dommie with her Mommy she still loved her with all her heart and never wanted to hurt her. Besides, this way her big dick slid into her Mom's slutty ass like a hot knife through butter, the older woman moaning in pleasure the entire time she was anally penetrated. Rory could have probably rammed all the way in and got the same result, but as always she wanted to savour every moment of the penetration, her Mom continuing to spread her cheeks so Rory got the best possible look at her cock violating the most private hole of the woman who gave her life.

Of course her mother couldn't stay quiet for more than five seconds, and soon she was whimpering, "More! Mmmmmm, fuck, give me more. Give Mommy that dick. Oh Rory, Mommy loves your dick. Please give me every inch of it. Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhh, Mommy once every inch of her daughter's big dick up her slutty little ass!"

In turn Rory of course smiled lovingly at those words. She could never get enough of her Mom talking dirty to her, just as she could never get enough of this amazing ass. True, it wasn't as physically pleasurable as the 69, but there was just something about being inside her own mother again, especially in the most forbidden orifice on her body which was never meant to be fucked. It was such a mental high that it was easily Rory's favourite act, which was always why she tried to drag every part of it out as much as possible, especially the gentle butt fucking itself which came shortly after the anal penetration.

Lorelai was starting to think they would never get there, but sure enough after what felt like an eternity Rory's thighs came to rest against her butt cheeks, announcing every inch of her daughter's big dick was buried within her rectum were it belonged. Which prompted a grateful sigh to escape Lorelai's lips, which of course wasn't because she was glad that her rectum wouldn't have to stretch any more, as if anything Lorelai had been not so subtly been hinting that maybe Rory should buy a bigger dildo. But, Lorelai sighed gratefully because finally every inch of her daughter's dick was back up her ass where it belonged.

Some women just tolerated anal for the sake of their lovers. Lorelai was certainly not one of those women. In fact she had lost her anal virginity before her regular virginity, and had always preferred taking it up the butt because it was so naughty and forbidden. Although truthfully she had wished she'd waited to give up her anal cherry to her daughter, because Rory was by far the best butt fucker Lorelai had ever known. True, it could be the mother in her, but she thought there was a real artistry to the way Rory could work over a butt hole. She'd even tried talking Rory into doing a sex tape with her so she could proudly show off her daughter's technique, and maybe educate her former boyfriends. Maybe even posted online so other tops and men could find out exactly how to treat an anal whore like Lorelai Gilmore.

Like right now Rory was giving them both a few long seconds to savour the moment of full anal penetration, but didn't let it outstay its welcome, and then slowly pulled out about halfway before pushing back in and then repeating the process, officially beginning the sodomy and causing her submissive bitch to moan happily. Smiling proudly at her little butt buster Lorelai closed her eyes and for a few long minutes just savoured the pure heaven which was being faced down for her own daughter, Lorelai joyfully continuing to spread her cheeks to offer up her most private hole to the little super stud who had effortlessly made it hers.

Then Lorelai began to moan dreamily, "Oh God Rory, you're fucking me so good. You're butt fucking Mommy sooooooo goooooodddddddd, mmmmmm yeahhhhhhhh fuck me! Fuck me stud! Oh God, it feels so good, soooooooo goooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmmm, I love it! Mommy loves it when her little girl fucks her in the ass. Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, that's it Rory, fuck Mommy! Fuck your Mom up the butt and remind her that she's your bitch! Mmmmmmm yesssssssss Rory, OH FUCK! Butt fuck Mommy! Fuck your own mother in the butt and prove who's the head of this household! Oh Rory, I'm so proud of you. You're a real woman, not some disgusting anal slut like me. Oh yeah Rory, you're not a submissive little butt slut like your Mommy, mmmmmmm, you're a dominant little ass wrecking stud who enslaved her own fucking mother! Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck me, fuck your whore, fuck her hard, oh Rory, please fuck Mommy harder! It feels so good, but I want more. Yeahhhhhhhh, Mommy wants her ass wrecked by her own fucking daughter!"

At first Lorelai tried not to beg for more and just let Rory know how proud she was of her, and how much she loved her. But inevitably her selfish nature took over, although technically it wasn't all her fault this time. After all her ass taming top of a daughter was doing her usual amazing job of turning her shit pipe into the eager fuck passage it was always meant to be, making her want to cum with every experienced thrust of her baby girl's big cock. Oh yes, soon Lorelai was begging like the shameless anal whore she was, telling Rory whatever she thought her little girl wanted to hear so she could get what she so desperately wanted. Hell, at that moment Lorelai would have more than settled for just a harder ass fucking, but still Rory ignored her.

"Please Rory, please fuck Mommy harder!" Lorelai begged shamelessly, "Mommy needs to cum. Please Rory, mmmmmmm, make me cum. Make Mommy cum. Butt fuck Mommy and make her cum like the whore she is! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, pound my whore ass! Yes harder, mmmmmmm, harder, oooooooooh fuck me! Please Rory wreck Mommy's ass! Gape it wide open as a testament to who is really in charge around here. Ooooooooooh yessssssssss ruin my rectum Rory, I want my daughter to ruin my fucking rectum! I want to get my ass owned by my baby girl! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck Rory, you own Mommy's ass, but you need to destroy it so Mommy remembers her place. Please? Please Rory, slam fuck my slutty little shit hole and make me cum! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, make Mommy cum! Make Mommy cum, make Mommy cum, make Mommy fucking cum! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh shit, fuck Mommy in the ass and make her fucking cum!"

"You wanna cum, huh Mommy?" Rory interrupted her Mom's rambling in her best little girl voice, and then before her mother could reply added sternly, "Then bounce yourself back against me! Mmmmmm yeahhhhh back that fat ass up and make it bounce for me. I wanna see just how badly my Mommy wants to cum with my dyke dick in her slut butt."

With a whimper of gratitude Lorelai's hands flew from her cheeks to the bed sheets and in what felt like seconds she was lifting herself up onto all fours and then beginning to thrust herself back against her daughter's big dick. It took her a few long seconds to establish a rhythm, but when she did Lorelai quickly started increasing the speed until she was slamming her ass back against her baby girl, Rory timing her thrusts with her to make sure that for a few glorious seconds the butt pounding was so hard Lorelai really thought her daughter was going to let her cum. Then, just as Lorelai could practically taste her orgasm, Rory suddenly stopped and delivered a series of hard smacks.

"NO! You cum when I say, and not a second before!" Rory yelled, then after a few more spanks ordered, "Okay, now start riding me again. Slowly!"

Even though she stopped her thrusting too Lorelai was so close to climax the spanking almost sent her over the edge, and the only real thing that stopped her was a desperate need to please her Dom daughter. Besides, while Rory might let her off given how significant the tonight was Lorelai remember the last time she came without permission, and didn't want to receive the same punishment. Or maybe something worse. Luckily Lorelai was able to get herself under control and then slowly start riding Rory again, slowly at first, but under Rory's instructions she gradually increased the pace until she was forced to stop, the process repeating over and over again as she helplessly begged for mercy.

Of course Rory continued to ignore her, and even as the need to cum became agonisingly painful Lorelai loved her for it. She would always love Rory no matter what, and not just because she was her daughter. No, somehow she had given birth to her soulmate, and she was lucky enough that now they would truly be together. Lorelai didn't know how, but she trusted Rory would find a way. And as for this wonderful moment, Lorelai knew that all of this just meant she would cum harder when Rory finally let her, and sure enough that's exactly what happened. Although when it did it wasn't because of her words, but because of Rory's.

"YOU'RE MY BITCH MOM!" Rory yelled at the top of her lungs, interrupting her Mom, "I OWN YOU! I OWN YOUR ASS HOLE! IT'S MINE, AND IT'S GOING TO BE MINE FOREVER! YOU'RE GOING TO BE MINE FOREVER! OOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHH, I'M GOING TO MARRY MY MOMMY AND MAKE HER MINE FOREVER! MMMMMMMMM, MAKE HER MY LITTLE HOUSEWIFE! OH GOD YES, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU MY LITTLE HOUSEWIFE MOM! YOU'RE GONNA BE MY LITTLE HOUSEWIFE FULFILLING ALL MY NEEDS WHENEVER I WANT BECAUSE YOU'LL BE MINE! MINE! OHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSS YOU'RE GONNA BE MY DYKE BITCH, MY ANAL SLUT, MY LESBIAN ASS WHORE, MY WIFE. MY WIFE! MY FUCKING WIFE! MINE! CUM NOW MOMMY! CUM FOR ME! CUM FOR YOUR DAUGHTER AS SHE FUCKS YOU IN THE ASS AND MAKES YOU HERS FOREVER!"

In the middle of Rory's little speech Lorelai received the first powerful climax of this amazing ass pounding session. Lorelai just couldn't help it, Rory had just been fucking her so nice and hard at the time, just enough to keep her on the edge, and honestly these wonderful words were threatening to push her over at any second, so it was hardly surprising that the second she got permission Lorelai let out a loud scream of gratitude and then squirted onto the bed sheets. She did that over and over again as Rory effortlessly ass fucked her through climax after climax, turning Lorelai's brain too mush, just barely aware that she was continuing to scream, squirt and most importantly slam back against Rory to make sure the butt pounding was as powerful as possible.

Rory loved every part of butt fucking her own mother, and while the slow sodomy was her favourite making the woman who gave her life cum so hard that she squirted was a very close second. Especially as it meant that the sound of their bodies smacking off each other would be echoing around the room, almost as loud as her mother's screams, her Mom's meaty butt cheeks would be jiggling against her thighs and Rory would be bombarded by the joy of so totally dominating the woman who was always supposed to be in charge of her. Oh yes, for her this was the ultimate act of dominance, justice for her mother it was the ultimate act of submission, which was why it was by far the Gilmore girls favourite act.

That was true throughout the sodomy of course, but the thought was never more powerful than when Rory was using every ounce of her strength to wreck her Mom's rectum, especially when they were in doggy. It was just perfect for showing who was in charge. That Rory was the top and her mother was the bottom in their relationship. That the older woman was her bitch. Oh yes, Rory had made her own Mom her bitch, and as she had said now it would be forever. Rory was going to make her mother hers forever, and that thought combined with everything else meant that Rory just couldn't hold back and she came sooner than she usually liked when fucking her Mom like this.

Once the floodgates were open Rory found herself cumming over, and over, and over again. The stimulator on her clit made sure of that, although as always it was her total dominance over this wonderful woman which was the real reason she came so much. It was also the reason she came so hard, and while she could technically cum harder from her Mom tonguing her twat this was so much more satisfying. The only downside was that it was the beginning of the end of butt fucking her own Mom, and on this very special day Rory was more motivated than ever to make it as memorable as possible, and it was clear the other brunette felt the same way which was why both Gilmore girls held nothing back.

While talking was normally the Gilmore girls thing they completely devolved into mindless animals, Rory grunting and groaning while her mother screamed and whimpered as both used every ounce of their strength to perhaps literally ruin the older one's rectum. As she was cumming more powerfully and frequently it was the Mom who collapsed first, although she ended up face down with her ass remaining in the air thanks to her daughter who continued to anally pounded her for several long minutes before she too succumbed to exhaustion, collapsing down onto the older woman's back and then desperately gasping for breath for a few long seconds.

After a few minutes of recovery Rory lifted her head and started gently kissing her Mom's shoulders and neck, and eventually whispered, "That was amazing. As always."

"Yeah it was." Lorelai grinned, then lifted her head slightly so she could look back and ask in her best little girl voice, "Was I a good little Mommy bitch?"

"The best ever. That's why I'm marrying you." Rory smiled lovingly, Lorelai happily returning it for a few long seconds before her smile and wicked, "But how about I give you the chance to prove it?"

As always Lorelai wanted to quip that's what she had just done, but instead she moaned, "Oh yes Rory, make Mommy prove what a submissive bitch she really is."

Lorelai was going to say more, but before she could even try Rory began lifting herself upwards, slowly pulling her big cock from her Mommy's ass. Just before she collapsed Rory had made sure every inch of that dildo had been buried in her Mom's bowels, and had been inside her ass for so long that Lorelai felt like something was being amputated. Then again it was always unnatural when her daughter wasn't inside her in some way, which was why the cry she let out was of disappointment, even though this was necessary to perform her duties as perverted sub to her offspring, which Lorelai immediately did once the last of the strap-on was finally pulled from her butt hole and Rory collapse down onto the bed next to her.

Namely Lorelai got onto her knees with her ass pointed directly at Rory, reached back and spread her cheeks to proudly display her gaping ass hole. Then Lorelai moaned softly, "Oh Rory, you gaped Mommy so good. I can feel it. Mmmmm, I can feel my little butt hole gaping wide open for my little girl. Oh yes, in a testament to what a butt busting little top she is my butt is gaping wide, reminding me what a little anal slut I am, and telling us both who rules the roost around here. And I love it. Ohhhhhh yeahhhhh, I love the feeling of an open and slutty back door to remind me of my place. Do you love it Rory? Do you love Mommy's gape?"

"Yes Mommy, I love your gape." Rory whispered, staring deep into her mother's bowels for another minute before grinning, "But as much as I love Mommy's gape, she's got another job to do, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes Rory, I do." Lorelai grinned.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rory said.

Again Lorelai had been going to say more, but Rory made it very clear that they were done talking for now, which was fine with Lorelai as her mouth was already watering at the thought of what was happening next. So she took her hands off her cheeks, turned around and slowly crawled in between Rory's legs, partly to be seductive, but mostly because she was very tired. Lorelai then found her strength returning as she lowered her head down and wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo which had just pummelled the deepest part of her butt. Instantly Lorelai let out a long moan and closed her eyes to savour that wonderful taste which thanks to her constant kinky sex with her own daughter she had become addicted too. Then after a few minutes of that she started slowly sucking the cock just as she had been trained to do. Lorelai wanted to suck quickly and greedily, but she knew what Rory liked, and this way she got to savour the taste of the deepest part of her own ass.

Of course it was the same story with the rest of the blow job, Lorelai slowly beginning to bob her head up and down, taking more on every other bob until eventually she was deep throating the full length with practised ease and lovingly sucking the last few drops of ass cream off the dildo. Only then did Lorelai open her eyes and stare lovingly at her daughter. Rory was staring back just as lovingly, her hand which had slipped into Lorelai's hair a few minutes ago stroking her lovingly as the Gilmore girls continued staring at each other during this latest act of dominance/submission. Sometimes Rory would offer up some more verbal humiliation during this act, and while Lorelai loved those times the best there was something to be said for this comfortable silence which just seem to allow them to enjoy the moment even more. And then of course there was the moment a rough tug on her hair told her to move up and gently kiss Rory's lips while snuggling into her arms.

Then Lorelai whispered, "I love you Rory."

"I love you too Mom." Rory smiled lovingly, "I can't believe I'm marrying you."

Lorelai smiled back, "Me neither."

Now that the initial wonderful surprise at the proposal, and her desire for her daughter, had worn off Lorelai had a million questions. She wanted to know how they could possibly pull this off, if Rory really had a plan or this was going to just be a private wedding for them which wouldn't really count, like those times they would pretend to get married when Rory was little, which looking back was a sign that even before puberty her little girl had romantic feelings for her. But they were both tired, and Lorelai wanted to just enjoy the moment. So with one more gentle kiss she lay down rested in her daughter's arms, where she belonged, and allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
